usflexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Setting Up Account
So you've taken a look at the Lexicon and seen a vast desert just waiting for your to pour knowledge into. That's just fantastic! The Lexicon is designed to be the central repository of all knowledge for the Lexington's universe and fleet. But before you can make edits or add articles to the Lexicon, you need an account, so let's review the process for creating your new Lexicon account. * NOTE: It's sad that a wiki should ever have to leave editors out of the loop; the whole point of a Wiki is allowing ANYONE to edit the site. Unfortunatly, there are those out there who's sole joy in life is wrecking havoc with wikis and destroying the hard work of others. To help with this, only registered members of this site will be allowed to make edits. * TODO: Please create some screencaptures to show the process here! I'm only doing text descriptions right now. Creating Your New Account Lets get you a new, shiny editors account so you can dive right in and make some edits! # In the navigation box (to your left), click on the link for the Contact Team and email one of the admins listed on it requesting an account. Make sure you give them your SN, so they can contact you via IM a.s.a.p. if email is not fast enough for you. # After they have set up an account for you with a generic password, look at the top-right corner of the website, you will see a link that says log in/create account. Click on it. # On the next page, log into the account with your user name and password. #* The user name you've requested from the admins should be a short handle you can easily remember. A good user name would be your favorite character's first name, or perhaps their nickname from the academy. #* Type in the generic password and proceed to the preferences link to change your password to something more personal, an easy to remember but hard to crack one. Something about 8 characters should do. "Spock," "Lexington," "WillIsAJerk" are not good passwords, but "NX2001rox!" is. #* Type your new password in again. # Click Save. There you go! Now you are an official USF Editor. First Things To Do Now Now that you have an account, let's do some things: * In the top right corner, click on Preferences. Take a look around... this will allow you to set the way you want to browse the site. The most important setting here is the "Nickname." In this box, put in your full rank and name, such as "Ensign Ada Pascal." This is the name that will show up when you make edits to a page. * In the top right corner, you will see your screen name (mine is Ada). Click on that, and you can write up a little mini bio about yourself (You, the editor, not You, the USF Character.) Please no personal details. * In the top right corner, there is a link for "My Talk." This is a page where other users can post comments or suggestions about you, the Editor. * My Watchlist, in the top right corner, is a list you can make of articles that are personally important to you (like your character bio!). Here you can easily check to see if any of "your" pages have been changed, if you have chosen to "watch" them. * Click "log out" when you are done with the site. Now you are ready to add knowledge to the Lexicon!